Sora vs Darth Vader
Sora vs Darth Vader is a What-If? Death Battle, between Sora of Kingdom Hearts, and Darth Vader from Star Wars. Description A battle between the Sith Lord and a Keyblade Master to determine who makes the better Chosen One. Interlude Boomstick: Today on Deathbattle we're pitting... Darth Vader? Against Sora? What the hell? Whiz: A surprising request indeed, but the two of them actually do have a fair amount in common. Both wield unique weapons that have become iconic in fiction. Boomstick: Well yeah but- (annoyed) Whiz: And both are currently owned by Disney. Boomstick: But- (louder) Whiz: And both of them were "Chosen" Boomstick: Oh come on! (slightly more angry) Whiz: And they both start their adventures at a young age and mature as they go on. Boomstick: THAT'S STRETCHING IT! (upset) Whiz: You know you're curious Boomstick, after all, this could be an actual fight in KH3. Boomstick: ... Boomstick: (enthusiasm returns) He's Whiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Sora Boomstick: Alright Whiz, you've convinced me- so what can Sora do? Whiz: Well Sora's tale is a tad confusing to explain. Boomstick: 'Just a little hard huh?' Whiz: Actually it might be too long to go into everything, so we'll try to keep it short and sweet. Boomstick: Sora is a relatively normal little boy until darkness attacks his island, causing his best friend to run away and his girlfriend to fall into a sort of coma. Whiz: Sora sets off to rescue Kairi and Riku, accompanied by Disney mascots Donald and Goofy. Boomstick: Whipped from the tender age of 14, boy, that sucks. Whiz: Sora goes on a series of adventures, increasing his strength and speed as well as learning potent magic spells in his quest to save his friends. Boomstick: So how strong is the little guy? Whiz: Well that's a funny question, remember Disney Hercules? Boomstick: The base-legend for a macho man with muscles who can do anything? Hell yes I do! Whiz: Well, Sora is strong enough that he can block hits from Hercules, Herc even admits he wasn't holding back. This is the same Hercules who throws those mountain-sized Titans off into space. Boomstick: Mother of God- that key packs a punch. Whiz: Sora eventually succeeds in saving Kairi, but Riku sacrifices himself to save the universe and Kingdom Hearts. Boomstick: Well, points for trying Sora; at least he got the girl back. Whiz: Well... not exactly. Sora is separated from Kairi shortly after saving her. After the events of KH1- Sora's memory and heart are fractured by Namine. She later turns to the side of good and puts Sora into a slumber so she can fix what she broke. Boomstick: Stupid girls and their mind games- what do they want?! Whiz: Sora eventually recovers his powers and sets off on yet another adventure; learning new abilities as he goes and gaining access to Drive Forms. Boomstick: Wait a sec- I know that trick- Sora can't use those without his friends! Whiz: Actually he can, when he first activates Valor form for example- Goofy stands right there admiring the clothing. And if Sora is in a form in between fights, he will retain the clothing during cutscenes. He has several forms to choose from, some grant him better speed, strength, abilities, or magic. Boomstick: Speaking of which, what sort of magic does Sora have? Fireballs, lightning bolts, icicles? Whiz: All of that and more, Sora can create a field of energy that can absorb and reflect enemy attacks. Not only that, he has some small degree of control over gravity and time as well- making him a potent enemy even for people who can outspeed him. Boomstick: How fast would you have to be to outspeed him? Whiz: A matter of some debate, he certainly has reflexes to dodge lightning, but his actual combat speed is harder to determine; at times we see that he can move quickly enough to cause the world to stop moving around him- which is pretty fast. He's also able to seemingly teleport due to his raw speed. Boomstick: Spikey hair? Weird weapon? Absurdly strong and fast? This sounds like that other guy... (picture of Cloud appears on screen) Whiz: I don't know what you're talking about- onto Sora's opponent! Darth Vader Whiz: Anakin Skywalker was discovered to have a high midi-chlorian count at a young age Fanbase: BOOOOO Boomstick: He was originally denied training- as the council believed he was too old. Whiz: But after Qui-Gon's sacrifice to stop a Sith Lord, Obi-Wan became a full jedi and accepted Anakin as his Padawan. Boomstick: Then puberty struck like a ton of bricks. Whiz: Anakin and Obi-Wan were sent to protect Padme, a girl Anakin would grow to love. Boomstick: They eventually uncovered a conspiracy to kill her; setting the stage for the Clone Wars. Whiz: Anakin and Obi-Wan fought a great deal during that time; gaining more and more experience and power as the war progressed. Boomstick: But you know the story, Anakin gave into the Dark Side and turned on his former friends- he even killed children. Whiz: Obi-Wan of course had a problem with this, and the two dueled on the planet of Mustafar. Boomstick: And boy did that end badly for Anakin, he lost all 3 of his remaining natural limbs and suffered terrific burns over the rest of his body. Whiz: And thus Darth Vader was born. No longer able to be as mobile as he once was, he turned to a more forceful and direct way of fighting- every blow aimed to kill and enhanced by the weight and power of his suit. Boomstick: With his modified body and no knowledge of his children, Vader set out with only one goal- to serve the Emperor and help build the Empire. Whiz: After many years Vader actually came face-to-face with his daughter- though he was unaware of it at the time. Boomstick: And not long after that, the Rebellion started gaining steam- Anakin's own son played a pivotal role in destroying both Death Stars. Whiz: Vader eventually sacrificed himself to save Luke; taking on the Emperor himself in order to save his son. Boomstick: Vader wields a fucking lightsaber in combat! It's like holding a sun in your hand! Whiz: I wouldn't go that far, but the lightsaber is a potent weapon- capable of slicing through nearly anything it comes into contact with. Boomstick: He's incredibly strong with the force, capable of lifting massive objects and on occasion being gifted with a bit of foresight. Whiz: His favorite method is to use the Force to choke someone, crushing their windpipe until they can breathe no more. Boomstick: He's been shown to even use this on officers that aren't even on the same planet he is- no wonder he's feared in the entire Empire! Whiz: He is however very quick to give into rage, meaning someone with a defensive style like Obi-Wan can wait him out until he makes a mistake. Boomstick: The armor can tank a lot of damage, but if the life support part is damaged too severely Vader goes down rather quickly. Whiz: He can sustain himself without it for a brief time through the Force, but it's not a permanent solution. Boomstick: Vader is a powerful opponent and is a Force to be reckoned with. Whiz: He may have lost against Doom, but let's see if he can find redemption. Boomstick: It's time for a Deathbattle! DEATH BATTLE! The video of this combat can be found here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=05e7yS_krGU It's not the best animation, but that's what practice is for. Darth Vader stands near the hangar of the Death Star, in the distance TIE fighters and X-Wings can be seen flying back and forth in combat. The screen shakes and an explosion is heard off in the distance. Vader: "It appears the rebels are assaulting the Death Star." Another explosion sound and the screen shakes further. Vader: "I must head to my fighter and join the battle." Vader turns to leave before a beam of light manifests before him. Sora steps out of the beam. Sora: "You'll have to go through me first!" Vader draws his lightsaber. Vader: "As you wish, child." FIGHT -Duel of the Fates begins playing- Sora lunges forward to stab at Vader, who parries with a single hand- halting the attack. Sora continues the assault, swiping at Vader again and again. Vader continues to parry, giving no ground. Sora leaps over Vader, still attempting to break through his defenses. Vader strikes at Sora with a horizontal strike that would behead Sora. Sora ducks under the strike, landing a blow on Vader and hurling him off screen. Sora runs in pursuit and leaps onto the next screen. Vader is waiting with several large crates floating in the air. Vader hurls them at Sora, who frantically leaps up to cut the boxes apart before they strike him. Vader takes his opportunity to use the Force and hurl Sora across a gap between platforms. Sora impacts heavily, bouncing to a stop before regaining his feet. Sora looks up to see Vader leaping across the gap to continue the assault. Sora quickly uses Gravity to pull Vader downwards into the gap he was trying to jump. Vader crashes into the ground, hurt by the fall. Sora lands near him and resumes his fighting stance. Vader stands and points at Sora. Vader: "You don't understand the power of the Dark Side." Vader lifts into the air, surrounded by a beam of crimson light. Amidst the whirling ruby glow, Vader resumes the form of Anakin Skywalker; he draws his blue lightsaber. Vader: "You underestimate my power!" Vader pushes his saber into the floor, sending a bolt of power at Sora. Sora raises a shield to block the attack. Anakin uses this opportunity to rush Sora, attacking at the barrier goes down. Sora is thrown backwards, he gets back up to his feet just as Anakin comes leaping in to re-engage him. Anakin uses the Force to throw Sora backwards even further, causing him to fall down a drop shaft, Anakin leaps down to follow him. Sora is falling downwards for several seconds before he regains his bearings, he rights himself as Anakin also comes down into view. The two duel in midair while falling down the shaft, trading blows with abandon. Anakin uses the Force to throw Sora into a wall before casting him further down the shaft- Anakin lands on a ledge. Sora runs up the wall, leaping into the air and hurling a bolt of lightning at Anakin, who deflects it. Anakin leaps forward, knocking Sora backwards. Anakin hangs in the air over Sora, his fist begins to glow red with the Force and he savagely punches Sora downwards at great speeds- the blow producing a shockwave. Sora lands on a walkway, damaging it with the speed of the fall. Anakin lands on a ledge and swipes at Sora, who evades the blow. The two begin to trade blows in a frenzy of battle- slicing apart the walkway they're on. Sora gains the better and slashes at Anakin, knocking him to the end of the walkway. Anakin leaps to his feat and grabs Sora with the Force, pinning him against a wall as Sora struggles to free his throat. Suddenly a great burst of light emerges from Sora. Vader: "What is this?!" Sora: "My friends are my power!" The light fades to reveal no Sora, Anakin is briefly confused before Sora reappears behind him in his Final Form. Sora slashes through Anakin cleanly, Anakin falls as Sora whirls both of his keyblades in a circle to fire a beam of light at the Fallen Sith Lord. K.O. Results Boomstick: Nooooooooooooo! Whiz: Unfortunately for Vader, Sora is too strong and fast to keep down for long. Boomstick: But Vader has the Force! Whiz: Vader is more than a little arrogant, despite dueling with Obi-Wan and many other Jedi that he knows are a threat- he still typically fights with his lightsaber first and foremost instead of simply choking them. Boomstick: Sora also had a tremendous advantage in magic: while not in the same magnitude as Vader, they are arguably more effective in keeping an opponent down. Whiz: Sora is too strong for Vader to fight for long, Sora is strong enough to cut through buildings with ease and fights Disney Hercules on even ground- Vader's mechanical body would not be able to handle that stress for very long. Boomstick: But what about Vader choking Sora? Whiz: The animations are not direct reflections of how the fight or research goes, but Sora being able to enter his Drive Forms should actually free him from any malevolent magic or attacks affecting him at the time. Boomstick: No redemption for Vader I guess. Whiz: Vader was not without his advantages, his TK allowed him to dominate the fight by keeping Sora on defense. But Vader simply can't keep Sora down enough to get a killing blow. Sora's stamina is immense, at one point taking on more than 1,000 enemies by himself. Boomstick: I kind of do hope to see Star Wars in KH3, I think it could work out and be pretty cool. Whiz: Winner is Sora!Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Friendlysociopath Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Videos Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:'Star Wars vs. Kingdom Hearts' Themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant